Une baignade qui rend mal à l'aise
by Madame Ginny Potter
Summary: Que s'est-il passé lorsque Ran et Conan ont prit un bain ensemble ?


Aujourd'hui Kogoro, Ran et Conan sont invités à une réunion de classe du détective. Ran était heureuse d'y retourner étant aller avec son père quelques années auparavant. Alors que Conan, lui aurait préféré rester à l'agence mais Ran avait insisté à ce qu'il vienne ne voulant pas le laisser tout seul. Celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur en se disant qu'il n'était plus un gamin.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand batiment avec un immense terrain et lorsque Kogoro frappa à la porte, une femme leur ouvra. Elle était grande, mince avec des cheveux court et brun, ces yeux était marron, elle avait un nez allongé et le visage de forme ovale. Pour son âge, elle n'était pas laide. Elle s'appelait Yumi. Le temps que Kogoro parlait avec celle-ci, Ran avait prit la main à Conan et s'était éclipsée discrètement afin de vérifier quelque chose. Le garçon à lunette avait suivit la jeune fille ne comprenant pas où elle l'emmenait et pourquoi elle était partit. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire cela, ce qu'elle veut faire devait être vraiment personnel. Mais pourquoi l'emmener, lui ?

" Ran-neechan ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours ? Et où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda – le petit garçon essoufflé qui essayait de suivre son amie

- Tu vas voir répondit – elle tout simplement alors qu'elle tenait fermement la main de Conan afin qu'il la suive"

_Mais où m'emmène – t – elle ? s'interrogea – Shinichi_

Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta et s'exlama heureuse :

" Ils y sont toujours "

Conan leva la tête. Ils étaient devant une grande porte avec une pancarte. Ce qu'il lut le terrorisa et il en tomba presque à la renverse :

" Les bains mixtes ? s'écria-t-il

- Oui affirma – Ran toute heureuse Je voudrais y aller et avec toi

- Qu…Qu…Quoi ? balbutia – t – il

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Euh… Si bien sûr dit – il avec une voix d'enfant "

_Je fais cela pour ne pas que tu es de soupçon songea – t – il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même_

" Super. Tu vas dans les vestiaires des garçons et moi dans ceux des filles. On se rejoint dans le bain."

Conan la regarda partir les joues en feu puis n'ayant pas le choix, il se dirigea vers ses vestiaires.

Quelque minute après, Conan arriva le premier dans l'énorme baignoire. Il se mit dans l'eau bouillante avec une serviette autour de sa taille.

_Hors de question que j'enlève cette serviette_

" Je suis là, Conan-kun ! "

Il n'osa pas se retourner lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amie, de peur de la voir…nue. A cette pensée, les joues de Conan deviennent rouge pivoine.

"Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta – Ran

- Hum…Oui. Est-ce qu…que tu es toute nue ? balbutia – t – il

- N'est pas peur. Je ne vais pas te manger. "

Cela voulait dire oui ? Conan se retourna et la vit… vétu d'une simple serviette. Il souffla de soulagement mais perdit vite ce sentiment lorsqu'il la vit enlever sa serviette autour d'elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il vit le corps magnifique de Ran. Il l'entendit se rapprocher et s'asseoir dans la grande baignoire à côté de lui. Elle, au contaire, n'était pas du tout géné.

_Normal. Elle ne sait pas que je suis Shinichi se dit – il_

"Conan-kun ? interpella - Ran

- Mmmh… murmura – t – il s'attendant au pire

- On se frotte le dos ?

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Allez, je commence

- Attend Ran-neechan… commença-t-il "

Malgrè ses protestation, il sentit de douces mains lui frotter le dos avec du savon. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique et il crut sentir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement il était rouge.

"Cela fait du bien ? demanda – la lycéenne

- Ah…Euh…Oui répondit – il géné

- Après se sera à toi de me le faire

- Hum… D'accord "

Et elle continua à lui frotter le dos dans le silence. On entendit juste les gouttes de leur corps s'écrasait à la surface de l'eau. Puis les rôles s'inversèrent et Conan se trouva derrière Ran. Il prit les long cheveux de Ran et les mit par dessus son épaule pour avoir le dos en complet. Et il commença son frottage, il sentit son nez saigner. Son dos n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, elle avait vraiment un dos splendide, long, et agréablement courbés.

"Tu sais que des couples viennent ici ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Ça me plairait de venir avec mon copain.

- Tu…Tu as un copain ? s'étonna – t – il, la colère et la jalousie commençant à monter en lui

- Oui en quelque sorte. Enfin on ne s'est rien avoué

- Et c'est qui ? demanda – t – il

Il se promit que lorsqu'il serait la personne qui fait le coeur de son amie, il irait dire deux ou trois mots à cet idiot. Le jeune homme voulait Ran pour lui. Il était égoïste mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'être.

"Le détective de l'Est qui ne pence qu'à voyager pour ces stupides enquêtes ragea – t – elle

- Le…Le détective de l'Est ? tu veux parler de…

- Oui, de ce Shinichi Kudo. Le maniaque des enquêtes."

Conan la regarda et continua à rougir. Puis au fond de lui, il fut soulagé.

_Je n'ai jamais autant rougis de toute ma vie. Mais si elle savait quand ce moment je lui caressais le dos songea – Shinichi_

Puis il vit Ran se tourner et vu la hauteur qu'il faisait, il tomba nez à nez avec sa poitrine ayant une vue parfaite. Il tourna la tête se sentant coupable de voler l'intimité de son ami. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attendait, elle le prit dans ses bras.

_Sa…Sa poitrine !_

"Merci Conan

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- D'être là pour moi dit – elle d'une voix mélancolique "

Il se sentit misérable en cette instant et pour la réconforter, il resserra son étreinte. Même s'il la voyait tout les jours, il souffrait du fait de ne pas la voir en tant que Shinichi mais pour elle s'était encore pire : elle ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'ils faisaient et ni quand il reviendrait. Par moment Shinichi se demandait aussi s'il reviendrait.

" Mais Conan, tu saignes du nez. Tu es peut-être rester trop longtemps dans l'eau. "

_Trop longtemps près de toi rectifia – t – il au fond de lui_

"Viens, on rentre ordonna – t –elle alors qu'elle sortait de l'eau. "

Elle alla chercher sa serviette et la mit autour d'elle.

"On se rejoint dehors

- D'accord "

Il la regarda partir puis lorsqu'il la vit fermer la porte, il soupira de soulagement

_Je ne pourrais plus la regarder en face se dit – il._

Et il se décida à sortir de l'eau

"Oh mince, on ne s'est pas laver les cheveux s'écria – Ran

- Quoi ? "

_Et mon calvaire continue_

* * *

" HAHAHA…

- Arrêtez de rire professeur ordonna – Conan tout rouge "

A son retour, Conan est venu rendre une visite au professeur Agasa et ce premier a eu la mauvaise idée de lui raconter sa baignade avec Ran. Maintenant le professeur Agasa se moquait de lui.

"Tu…Tu as pris un bain avec Ran ria – le professeur Agasa Quand ta mère va savoir cela

- Ne lui dîtes rien s'écria – t – il

- Je…Je vais essayer HAHAHA…

- Je sens que je vais en entendre parler de cette histoire. Quel idiot d'en avoir parler se dit – il à voix haute alors que le professeur Agasa riait aux éclats

- Avoue que ça t'a plut ?

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! cria – t – il les joues en feu

- Menteur.

- Je ne voulais pas au début

- Mais en même temps tu voulais

- NON ! J'y ai été pour ne pas qu'elle est de soupçon

- Menteur et tu le sais très bien "

Et il se remit à rire. Conan souffla d'agacement, il en avait marre qu'il se moque de lui. Puis il se remit à pencer à ce que lui avait dit le professeur. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment voulu aller dans le bain avec Ran ? Est-ce qu'il avait... Aimé ? Il chassa ses questions de sa tête. Mais qui n'aimerait pas être dans un bain avec la personne qu'on...apprécie ?

_Dans le fond il n'a peut-être pas tord. songea – Shinichi_

" Tu m'appelleras lorsque tu lui diras que tu es Shinichi pour que je voile sa prise de karaté. "

Conan déglutit. Si Ran apprend un jour qu'il est Shinichi, elle lui ferait la plus belle prise de karaté dont elle avait le secret et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait en échapper.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plut. Bisous. Pencez aux reviews s'il vous plait


End file.
